


The sun

by RainbowFife



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFife/pseuds/RainbowFife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU – characters are !human!, not animals. This is a fic to fic XD It was inspirited by great work "Disney High: Teachers' Conference" by IncurableNecromantic. You really should read it first (especially second chapter) before reading this.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun

**Author's Note:**

> Also IncurableNecromantic beta-readed this little fic of mine, and I'm very grateful to her for excellent edit and for all the pleasant words she told me during our dialog.

The sun.

The rays of sunset are piercing the delicate curtains, falling on the ceiling and walls of my room. They are touching the hair that I love so much. The hair is now looking sunny and delightfully shiny.

The man with this fiery red _chevelure_ raises his head and now he is looking at me. And I can't take my eyes off him again. I will never get tired of admiring his appearance.

He's here, with me, in my house, in my bed, kissing me… Is there any creature in the world, who is happier than I am? I feel his lips on my neck, shoulders, clavicles, chest. He utters my name.

The sound of his voice. I can hear in his voice the things that no one else can hear. The slight breath of wind over the heated savannah. The endless sapphire sky. The drink of cool water in sultry midday. The vast scorching sun. The sun…

I feel him penetrating me. Shouldn't I feel pain? I should. But he always treats me so carefully and tenderly that I forget about pain. The only things that are left are him and his love for me. And my love for him. 

The sun has almost fallen below the horizon, and most of rays have gone. But the room doesn't seem to become darker. The last pale beams are lighting up his hair, and he himself is shining like a sun – not only his hair, but also his smile and his eyes. He is shining. Now I understand. He is a sun.

"Your Majesty…" I'm whispering unintentionally, trying to dissolve myself in a slow rhythm of our mutual movements.

He is leaning close to me, and I feel his breath on my lips.

"My Zazu…" he is whispering, almost touching my lips with his lips. My body is going to scatter on thousands of tiny, shimmering sparkles, as I sense it. "Call me by my name. Please."

Please! He's asking me. He could command, he could force me to do it, but no – he's asking me! I wish he could feel, how grateful I am, how I want him to be happy. Alas, I can't express it with words or intonations. But at least I can try… I'm looking in his eyes, doing my best to fill my voice with at least a little bit of all the feelings that are gripping me at this moment, and saying:

"Mufasa."

Oh, Heavens. I don't call him by name very often, but saying it here, now, at this very moment… More than ever, I realize that I have already found my place in The Great Circle of Life. It's here, by my king, for whom I would give my life in a second, without a doubt. I can't help it and I repeat it, slipping my fingers in this ginger, glaring, sunny hair:

"Mufasa!" I'm kissing him, starting to lose control over myself. His movements also become more uneven. I'm kissing him over and over again, repeating between kisses: "My Mufasa. My. My…"

Please, let this moment last longer. Please, don't let everything come to an end. Please…

***

Zazu woke up. The light wind was breathing in the open window, swinging the curtains, unpleasantly cooling his heated body. Zazu looked into the darkness for a couple of moments, then he sat up in bed and hid his face in hands.

This dream. This dream again. _Just_ a dream.

He clenched his hair and fell on his back.

Things couldn't go on like this anymore. How long was he going to endure these dreams? It was not allowed, it was not right, it was shameful!

'But you want it so much…' whispered the unbidden, tiny voice in his head.

Zazu laid on his side and bit the fabric of pillowcase.

'No, I don't want it. I must not even see it,' he said to himself.

'You know the truth, you do…'

Zazu struck the pillow angry with a fist and sat up again. Stop. Enough. He must collect his thoughts.

He stood up, slipped on a dressing gown, and walked into the kitchen. He didn't turn on the light – the dawn was beginning and the light started to raise, so he could see almost everything.

He poured a glass of water and came to window. The sky on the horizon was becoming brighter, but still there was no sun. The pale stripe looked as if it was promising the coming of something vivid, but the horizon was teasing him, hiding behind himself the luminary that now was so desirable…

Zazu shook his head and turned away from the window. He rinsed out the glass in the sink and put it on a shelf. His attention was attracted by the bottle of cognac, emptied by approximately one third. A little dose of alcohol helped him to relax after the hardest working days. Maybe now it could help him to fall asleep at least...?

A brownish black liquid was glimmering with dim amber shine in a faint morning light. Maybe…

'No,' Zazu said to himself again. 'You must fall asleep by yourself.'

He came back to his sleeping room and tumbled down to the bed, praying for sleep without dreams, at least for the rest of few hours before the sun rose. In the morning he must look well and be vigorous. 

It was going to be an important day: the day of Mufasa's and Sarabi's wedding.


End file.
